prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Rival System (MA)
In Pretty Country: Magical Academy, there is a rival for every marriage candidate. Once the couple gets married, then the player canot marry their half of pair and stay be his/her lover's side forever. *Ashton and Wendy *Clay and Michelle *Felix and Aria *Gilbert and Chloe *Harris and Erica *Johan and Valerie *Mario and Lucia *Martin and Felicia *Perry and Chelsea *Thierry and Serena 'Rival Events' Rival Events will occur once a candidate's flower colour is only at the matching number of Flower Points requirement. If the person's heart point is less or more than a rival event flower point then the rival event will not occur. The events must be viewed in order. *The first rival event will trigger once you have a rival at Purple Flower. *The second rival event will occur once you have a rival at Blue Flower. Find the rival of your gender and instead of a normal dialogue, a scene will play that they ask ask you that he/she wants to take his/her sweetheart on a date. The player has an option to choose a location they like. *The third rival event will trigger once you have a rival at Dark Blue Flower and the player must completed this game's whole storyline. The rival of one's gender will stop by your house in the morning and ask if they should tell their potential spouse the feeling that he/she has for her/him. *The fourth rival event will be available when a rival has Yellow Flower. For example, if the player character is male, unmarried, and Felicia has Purple Flower, then you canot see the first rival event if haven't done so already! Felicia would need to be at White Flower for the first rival event with Martin to be viewable, which can be done with anything that destroys her friendship - such as giving bad gifts. Horror gift is the best type to decrease a marriage candidate's Heart Point until you reach the required point for Rival Event. NOTE: If the player raise their symbol point up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these rival couples. For example - A player tries to see the 4th Rival Event between Rival X and Rival Y, but they have Rival Y (or Rival X) at 50.000 HP (Light Green Flower). Therefore Rival Y likes the player more than Rival X (vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. If you are married, then one no longer worry about the flower point requirement. You still have to see each of the 4 rival events in order. If by chance you trigger two Dark Blue Rival Events on the same day, the one belonging to first couple will have their wedding right away. The second couple's ceremony will pushed one day afterward. 'Rival Marriage' After you see the Yellow Event, the couple will get married one week later. If the wedding falls on same date as a festival day, it will scheduled one day afterward. On the day of romance wedding, walk into the Church at 10:00. Players will get to witness the wedding between two couple, which is over as quickly as it begins. When the ceremony is over players will automatically appear back at their House. After the couple is married, one of them will move in with the other: *Ashton and Chelsea - Ashton moves to Wendy's House *Clay and Michelle - Michelle moves to the Town Hall *Felix and Aria - Felix moves to Aria's Bungalow *Gilbert and Chloe - Gilbert moves to the Mansion *Harris and Erica - Harris moves to Wheat Cafe *Johan and Valerie - Johan moves to Emerald Clinic *Mario and Lucia - Lucia moves to Principal's House *Martin and Felicia - Felicia moves to Epic Farmhouse *Perry and Chelsea - Chelsea moves to Perry's Yurt *Ter and Serena - Serena moves to Ter's House 'Rival Children' Each of the marriage rivals will produce one offspring. This is usually 30 days after the wedding seremoni. If the rival child was going to be born on a festival day, its birth is pushed off until the next day. 'Pregnancy and Birth' 30 days (one month) after a rival couple's wedding ceremony, when the player awakes, they will suddenly receive a call from the father one, announcing that his wife is pregnant. Enter the couple's house and go to bedroom. It will immediately look like the mother one feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, players won't be able to interact with or give gifts to her because she is sleeping. The father one explains his wife will only be pregnant for 5 days. After 5 days have passed, when the player goes to bed, the father one will call them once again. Enter the same building of a couple's home at 10:00 like before. This time, he announces that his wife feels unwell again, explaining that she is pregnant. The rival couple, as well as main character, will go to Emerald Clinic (downstairs for Johan and Valerie) for the birthing event. 'Crawling Stage' 2 weeks later, when you go to bed the father one will appear on your phone screen, this time with his wife. Go to the couple's house at 10:00 where you will see a cut-scane in which the rival child crawls on their bedroom floor. Even once they learn to crawl, the rival child still can't talk completely. The child's outfit is solid blue/pink onesie with a matching bib. 'Talking Stage' 2 weeks after the child learnt to crawl, the two rival couple will call on your phone once again. They explain the player to go to rival couple's house at 10:00 where you will see the rival child talking, saying simple words. This is a white shirt and blue/pink underwear, with a matching bib. 'Full Grown' Another 2 weeks after the child learnt to talk, the rival couple will call you for their third (and last) time. Go to the couple's house at 10:00 where a scene will play as you see their child has awaken from his/her new bed and finally growing up. Now that it has awaken, the child will introduce himself or herself, and from this point the player can socialise with them. At this stage, the boy will wear a long-sleeved jacket or sweater, shorts, and boots. Girls will wear long-sleeved dress with boots. The child's voice will be a mixture of his/her parents' speaking voice. The player will be able to interact and befriend it like any other character. Rival children can't grow any older other than this stage. Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only